criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PetersCorporal/Return: Series summary
Hey there, everyone! Since I've returned to the wiki (God knows for how long) and continued writing, I decided to post a brief (at least as brief as I can) summary of the plot so that readers (and also myself) can remember what was going on in the series and keep reading without being so lost. Needless to say, there are HEAVY SPOILERS ahead, so if you're still reading old cases you can either stop reading this blog post right now or keep reading it so that you don't have to read all other cases (laughing emoji). Here it is So, the main thing to take into account is that the thickest plot line is about the cold case. What cold case, you might ask. Reuben Thacks' death. Back in Townville, the TPD met Barbara Thacks, Linda Farren and Gary Perkins. Their families were originally from the city of Blue Coasts, which is where the second season takes place. Reuben is an ancestor of Barbara Thacks, who was one of the main antagonists in the first season under the mysterious identity of Dr. Cyanide. She kept poisoning different living creatures and experimenting with cyanide, and it was revealed that her goal was wanting to know how Reuben Thacks had died (back in 1918 I think). It was also revealed that the Farren family and the Perkins family had been involved in the issue as well. Where are they now? Well, Linda Farren is dead since Barbara killed her because the cold case made her family hold a deep grudge against the Farrens. It was one of Townville's h e a v i e s t cases and you can take a look at it here (ehem, it was the featured case of the month at the time). What about Barbara? Well, she is still in Townville's prison for the murder of Linda Farren, all of her thefts and other crimes comitted as Dr. Cyanide. What about Gary? Well... the answer is kind of complicated. At some point in the first season (God knows which case), Gary sent a letter (I think) to the TPD saying that he had moved to Blue Coasts because, just like Barbara, he was interested in finding the truth behind the cold case. But the issue is that once the player moved to Blue Coasts and joined the BCPD, they told him that there was nobody with the name of Gary Perkins living there, which meant that he had not entered the city via the legal means, or that he had a fake identity now. What else happened in Blue Coasts? Ok... The plot continued in Season 2 The player came to Blue Coasts having no idea of what the cold case was about but eventually old stuff started to appear, so let's get into it. Apparently, Reuben Thacks had founded a criminal organization called MAFIA back in the day and it was still operating. At first they were just a bunch of criminals but in the present, their main goal was apparently to also solve the cold case of their founder's death. Why are so many people trying to find the truth about a guy's death a hundred years ago? Well, there is a reason for that but it'll become more evident as we reach the end of the season. The player found out about a bunch of interesting people in MAFIA, but we'll not get that deep into it. I will however let it be known that Gary Perkins joined MAFIA and the player eventually met him again in the first district finale: Slip Of A Tongue. Gary revealed that he had joined MAFIA to make his investigation easier but that he was not actually on their side. With the player in Blue Coasts, he was sure that the cold case could be solved so he helped the team bring down MAFIA by giving them info on all of their members, since Gary had quickly reached a high position in the organization. In exchange for his help, the police set him free and he vanished again, but he's still in Blue Coasts doing his research. The other interesting MAFIA character is a certain Martin Jenkins, on whom there is also practically no information. He was the mastermind behind a couple of MAFIA's murders and the team still doesn't know who he is or where to find him. Regarding the cold case, the team also found out about the existence of Marthin Farren (Linda's ancestor) and Samuel Perkins (Gary's ancestor). Marthin's role in the whole stuff is still quite unclear, but it was discovered that Samuel was a judge and that he had sentenced Reuben Thacks to death by hanging for royal treason, which was very mysterious for two reasons. First, Blue Coasts had never been part of a kingdom. Second, if he died hanged then what does cyanide have to do with his death? Apparently, three days after his execution an autopsy had been performed on him for unknown reasons, and it ruled his death as cyanide poisoning. Once the team moved to South Coast, the second district in the season, they found out about another old case left unsolved: the murder of Elizabeth Perkins, who was Samuel's sister. She had been shot in her house porch from an automobile, two months before Reuben Thacks' execution. The murder was never investigated and according to some old letters, she was also Reuben's lover. Are there any other arcs? Of course! I left the wiki while working on South Coast, a district which revolves around two plot lines which are in fact linked. One of them is the Miss Blue Coasts beauty pageant, which takes place every year. Salma Harrison is one of the contestants and placed as a runner-up the previous year. She started dating Kyle Montgomery (the team's forensics analyzer) and is apparently trying to "catch a criminal". The district also revolves around Kyle's relationship with his parents: Julep and Philippe. When Kyle decided to become a biochemist instead of running the company his parents own (Montgomery Publication House), his parents didn't approve of his choices. After some stuff that hasn't been revealed yet, he decided to stop talking to them and warned the team about his parents being dangerous crazy people. Salma had placed microphones in Julep's office and found out about some stuff involving the pageant sponsors being in some sort of deal involving weapons. Montgomery Publication House is one of the pageant sponsors as well, but Julep assured that she was also trying to figure out what the dark stuff hiding behind the pageant was. A few things have also been said about Nora MacMillon, the player's night shift party. Her story will be revealed in another district, but I'll go through what we already know because I really like her arc :) We know that she has a daughter named Idaho, and a husband named Pierre. George Nearnight, the Chief of the BCPD, told the player that she married him in a shotgun wedding and it is widely known by everyone that neither Pierre nor Nora love each other, and it's suggested that Nora is actually the only one of them that cares about Idaho and loves her. Nora has also discovered recently that Pierre cheats on her. The reason behind Nora's dark and self-deprecating personality is some murder case that she does not want to talk about, but it's been said that it involved an escaping convict. I've just found out that apparently I've made an article for it and it's Nora MacMillon's backstory so I'll have to keep updating it. Aaaanyway, I think that's all so yeah. Please remember that this summary is only up to Sargassum Slaying, so anything happening afterwards is not included here. Thanks a lot for following my series and please look forward to my next case, Deathblood Whirlpool! Category:Blog posts